Twisted Desire
by IcyBlueAngel
Summary: Romeo and Juliet type fic .Only Romeo is a vampire and Juliet is a mortal based in 2004 ummm Madie plays Juliet and Tom is Romeo
1. Old memories new places

Chapter 1 ; old memories new places

The house was medival looking , dark and gloomy . Maddie looked up she couldn't believe her parents had dragged her halfway across the country again , She was happy in South Africa, Belgium.Paris and had had just enough time to make good friends in America and now dad's job has dragged them to yet another unexplored corner of the world Derbyshire ,** well at least we get to live in the house great grandpa was living in . Even if no one had permanent residance in it for twenty years because people thought the house was haunted**. Damon her little brother ran ahead excited with the prospect of getting to choose his room first **Grandpops had always taken care of the 18th century house making sure it was in perfect order it's like walking into a museum. The walls and floors have been kept the same throughout the years **! Accustomed to being yelled at for her loud music and singing Maddie ran to the top floor finally after three sets of stairs she found the room she was looking for , the room was small but it had huge glass doors that opened onto a balcony where she could play the drums to her hearts content with only the owls to listen. That was something else she left behind Chronicles of crazy , the garage band she had put together with Jackie, Katie, and Brit they had made a cd and been at open mike nights with Brit's voice and katie going nuts on the guitar they had been a success . Maddie was looking around the room she had chosen it was a rich red color with gold curtains it had faded pictures of old playbills and movie posters from the 80's. Dirty Dancing . The clash , The bangles, the beetles. Dad had called it the poster room Maddie understood why , she walked slowly around the room and discovered a record player and a whole bunch of records gathering dust on a shelf just in her reach . Thinking she would look at them later she turned and ran out the door going downstairs to help her mother unload the car. She didn't see the bright yellow eyes or the siloute of a boy sitting in the tree staring down at her.

Fifteen years earlier

Lilith , a girl of fifteen who had beauty but never flaunted it , she was somewhat of a bookworm who had taken a liking to disobeying her cheating mother needless to say it pained her father to see that she was becoming as difficult to comprehend as her mother . She was leaving late at night and returned early in the morning the same person that she was when she was ten years old but the worst thing happened In her opinion she fell in love with a mysterios stranger who left her to become a creature of the night without strings attached . She would never forgot the day she met him after he sang at a club . She was being interigated by a shady character that kept staring at her neck with clear intentions, his kanine teeth were long and sharp he made her nervous. Of course she had heard about vampires but never had she came in contact with one . Standing face to face with the monster she whispered a hail mary but didn't move an inch . The thing was speaking to her_Are you here alone ? _She racked her brains smiled and proclaimed_he went to the john _she then shoved past him hoping he would leave her alone she walked out the door . Unaware that the stranger had followed her she suddenly felt a cold hand on her mouth and gently fingertips around her waist she turned around and looked shocked into the green eyes of the musician he smiled at her and all of a sudden they were flying through the air they were in a tree branch he was holding her firmly by the waist making sure she didn't fall he began to speak _hey blue eyes I will give you one chance to prove you don't taste as good as you look _Lilly stared at the musician seeing for the first time that he had fangs he had her hyponitzed she was beginning to melt being so close to him without being afraid even if he wanted her blood she would let him take it , then her brain kicked in she realized that the butterflies in her stomach were because of a vampire , a monster with gorgeous eyes she smiled icily and took a step closer and whispered in his ear _a vampire never bothers to ask anything about his food , you must be cursed with a conscience or human emotion _The vampire was taken aback by this outburst of understanding she could see that clearly . Four months later he sung under her window and even though he did not drink her blood he was in love with her she felt the same he did so they did what lovers do and then Mike, the vampires name found out that his beloved was pregnant with a half blood , she begged him to let her drink his blood . But he explained that the baby would die and she would be eternally damned being a vampire was a curse not a cure to solve difficult problems. Lilith ran away with Mike who told her that her parents should never know about the baby . The babies birth was an extriodary one at that he was born at midnight ready to drink blood which his father readily supplied in a bottle but the next morning he was happy little baby asleep in his crib awaiting his mother to feed him milk. The baby was only partially vampire. Mike said he would have to leave Lilith and tom forever. So Lilith and Tom lived in Derbyshire and never moved . Tom was a junior in high school and Lilith owned a little book shop /café joint that was a popular hang out for students and grown ups alike .


	2. Fatal Attraction

CHAPTER 2 Fatal attraction

Maddie rolled over in bed smiling up at her ceiling , she had that dream again. The same dream she had been having since she was ten about being on stage with thousands of screaming fans and a sponser. She grabbed her glasses off the bedside table . And ambled in the general direction of the bathroom . Grabbing a pair of jeans and some random band t shirt out of her suitcase . Her blonde hair was carelessly thrown into a ponytail as she went downstairs for breakfast. _Morning mom_ she said while grabbing a muffin and a bottle of orange juice . _What are you planning to do today_ her mother asked without much interest Maddie knew what was coming

_I don't know anything you need help with? _**Might as well grab the bull by the horns** she smiled to herself ruefully as her mother opened her mouth** here we go again** . There was a long list of things that Maddie had to do. She put on some shoes and slid down the stairs grabbing her board she yelled _I'm leaving_ without waiting for a reply she slammed the door and skidded past her dad , she was late for her first day at school . She felt something behind her ,but she didn't have time to look she had reached the high school gates. She ran up the stairs and made a start towards the office she heard a teacher yelling she turned around aand saw a cute guy with pale skin, blue eyes and black shoulder length hair he had been caught smoking in the bathroom he smiled at her . She turned around and bumped into the principal who gave her a map, a schedule , a pep talk about being late and escorted her to her first class English poetry . Five and a half hours later she grabbed her board and collided with some guy. He grabbed her hand to keep her from falling and smiled . It was the bathroom smoker . She said thanks and walked past him . He looked at her and then began to follow her _Where you headed blondie? _She looked at him deciding wether to answer or not _into town _she whispered . He smiled _Do you mind if I join you I'm headed there to_ she looked him up and down _if you can keep up ! _He grinned_ names Tom in case your wandering _

Maddie smiled_ as_ she put on her helmet _I'm Maddie _


	3. A Demon in my veiw

CHAPTER 3; A demon in my view

Maddie was leaving her 3rd period class when Carly , a girl who had appointed herself Maddie's caretaker, caught up to her and tugged on her backpack to make slow down** I wish she would leave me alone the only thing keeping me from telling her that is she is so sweet and friendly**_ I know you don't think your house is haunted but it is_ she exclaimed_ oh really, how can you tell_** she is always going on about my house having a dark aura the girl is a nutcase** almost as though Maddie had encouraged her she began talking at a rapid speed _I've seen eyes that glow bright yellow at first I thought it was a trick of the light but then you see the shadow of what looks like a boy every time I go past you're house I see the eyes in a different place. _**Geez this girl is paranoid, a paranoid nutter, Katie would have fun with her** _I live in that house I swear nothing out of the ordinary ever happens when you come over tonight you'll see that for yourself_ that made her shut up for a couple of seconds than she began to speak again with a look of defiance crossing her face _fine then Derbyshire is haunted. By vampires _**what do you mean Derby is haunted you idiotic limey? **Gaining control of the urge to say what she was thinking Maddie decided to play dumb_ huh? That's why my mother never lets me go out alone she is scared the vampires will drink my blood turn me against my family, be eternally damned_ changing the subject rather abruptly Carly spoke like she was sucking a lemon_ Carrie coming later, to your house I mean, she has a date with a very cute guy, my mother hates him he has no self-respect, smokes, drinks, does anything crazy, his names Tom_** as in bathroom smoker Tom? **Carly carried on talking_ he is a junior, his mom owns the bookshop/ café across the street from our antique store by the way we need to there after school, mom has some business to attend to in the next village so we are going to look after the shop until Taylor the college student who helps mom in the evenings takes over ok? _She looked at Maddie waiting for an answer as Maddie reached her next period class she answered_ ok that should be a fine meet you out front after sixth? Sure! _Yells Carly as she runs down the hall so she won't be late for class

Maddie Carly and Carrie are standing waiting for Chris to bring his jeep around all of them have their hands stuffed in their pockets trying to keep them warm. At the store Maddie found an earing that was large in size it looked heavy but wasn't it being a small cross with a snake coiled round it the fangs biting into it. Maddie and Carly manned the front desk and as Taylor walked through the doors, Maddie and Carly were getting ready to leave Taylor introduced herself and asked if they would like to go to the open mike last night at the Serpents lair, the same club that Carrie was going to, Carly told her that they better not since that was where Carrie's date, Taylor smiled knowingly and walked to the back to ask Carrie about her date. At ten to eight Carly looked at the clock,_ hey Maddie do you want ti got to the Serpents Lair? I know I said didn't want to go out but I like keeping an eye on my sister. _**We found a table that would allow us to watch Carrie without being seen she was wearing a revealing v neck and a mini skirt, Carly went nuts she kept on making comments about what her sister was wearing How it was asking for trouble blah blah blah, I was watching Tom who was intently staring at Carrie's . . . neck it was quiet strange he was looking at with deep concentration and just at that moment I saw his eyes flash golden. They were getting up to leave** Carly nudged Maddie _c'mon lets go to the library_ as they got the library Carly was making her way up the stairs as Maddie was locking up her bike she heard Carly scream alarmed she ran up the stairs there was Carrie lying on the floor with Carly feeling her pulse she didn't seem to notice five vampires staring down at her with anger at being disturbed while feeding

one of their backs were turned but it was unmistakenly Tom , he flew off before she had a better look and as the others got a look at the earing she was wearing they followed hissing Carrie was now sitting up proclaiming to be dizzy later that night while Carrie was sleeping in the r room next door . Carly and Maddie talked in hushed voices_ Will she be okay ? _Asked Maddie _yeah , in a week or two she'll be as good as new _

replied Carly without conviction. After Carly fell asleep Maddie walked outside her balcony only to find Tom who just the doors behind her he had running down his chin and began speaking to her _I listen to you every night you have a beautiful voice and your words are like stories , they take my mind off the blood_ Maddie cut him off _Where you planning to kill Carrie_ he smiled at her _no but my friends would have if you had not interfered , those twins are the most powerful blood witches that hunt vampires that have ever lived , they are meant to protect the innocent humans by killing the damned ones !_ He exclaimed with venom in his voice _you mustn't tell them who I am _she cut him off again _how do I know you wont hurt me ? _She said in a voice that she hoped wouldn't show her fear , he smirked at that she was looking into his eyes moving forward he wouldn't move though he stared back_ Your earing has found you I see ! My father always said there is one person in your blood line every fifty years with an emblem so powerful all creatures of evil would not be able to kill them_ Maddie looked shocked he smiled and continued _no worries just look in your attic for a book of shadows_ Maddie starred at him , he was so close to her she was moving backward his chest pushing against hers she eyed him and with that he twirled her around and laughed at her angry expression . Then he disappeared


	4. Death's kiss

CHAPTER 4 Deaths kiss

A couple of days later after the confrontation on Maddie's balcony

Toms agitation butted heads with Maddie's . He had never been more surprised by a girl than he had been at that moment . Despite the fact that she had just committed a reckless act , She had slapped him hard across the face , She stepped toward her hair falling amid her childishly cute face_ Well what are you planning to do with me ? _She demanded _why do you come to my window every night teasing me ? _She stood in front of him arms crossed as if she was looking down on him brown hair swept away from her face , blue eyes strong rebellious , Maddie acted as though arguing with a vampire was the normal thing to do_ Well I'm waiting for an answer , what do you want with me ? _Maddie stood so close to him that he could smell her scent like freshly baked cookies and cherries but Tom held his ground they were locked in a challenge like two rabid dogs each one refusing to look away Tom was struck by her eyes a perfect blue that he had never before seen in any human , banshies maybe but not humans . He blinked trying to clear his mind and his thought returned to her question . Over the past few days he had wanted to throttle her for her unknown knowledge , her untrained power and stubborn innocense . He had even once or twice entertained the thought of sinking his teeth into her fair and tender skin of her throat which her spaghetti strap shirt showed off well . Most often though he had the urge to do what he wanted to do at that exact moment his voice came out gruff and shy_ what do I want to do with you ? _Maddie gasped as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him so that they were on the edge of the balcony then quickly before she could react he met her lips with his own . The kiss was quick but passionate then he willed himself away . Leaving Maddie dazed and confused . With a shocked scowl across her face


	5. Shakespeare, Blink 182 & the best good n...

CHAPTER 5; Shakespeare, Blink 182 & the best good news ever !

Maddie had been shocked at the kiss that she and Tom had shared. She was confused about wether it was possible to love someone who would be tempted to drink her dry. Every time he saw her. Since she stayed up late the night before she didn't have much energy to do anything. She turned up her Blink 182 cd as loud as it would possibly go and plugged in her earphones. She dreaded checking her emails they were fulled of messages from her old friends and it ripped her heart out every time she heard about something that she missed. But she decided that it was always fun to read their e mails. As usual her inbox was full with quirky little notes. As she began to read she felt the tears prick behind her eyes, everything sounded the same as though she had never left she felt as though someone had ripped out her heart and let it bleed through to her lungs. She heard commotion outside her window. She walked outside only to find Tom looking up at her,_ Juliet. Juliet with thou grace me with thine's presence_ Maddie began to laugh** okay that was officially the strangest version of SHAKESPEARE I've ever heard. **She smiled down at him as he told her to meet him at the Serpents Lair that night. Sighing with happiness she returned to her computer, reading about Brits email about a guy she was totally in love with about how he looked so much like Billy, Maddie could have sworn he was gay in the last email but no not anymore. Brit had a very complicated love life and Maddie loved hearing about the weird guys she was always throwing over her shoulder princess charming, and she doesn't even realize it! Katie and Jacklyn's lives seemed full of intertwined arguments that were always so small, one week it would be about who's right and who's wrong then they would be happy for two weeks, then Jackie would drop a class or do something that she and Katie didn't agree on but as it happens they are always pretty tight. A little note that Katie had left at the bottom of her email had nearly made Maddie fall out of her chair. Her best friends were coming to town during the summer, although summer in England is a whole lot like Autumn back in Memphis she ran down the stairs to tell her mother, who already known as their mothers had been planning the trip for a while. They were going to meet them at the airport in a weeks time


	6. Tom and Maddie play matchmaker

CHAPTER 6; MEET THE GANG

Maddie had to work the afternoon that Her friends arrived Tom's mother, a seemingly normal person had offered her a job at the Coffee Counter book store. Maddie had ushered her friends into room. They dumped their stuff on the floor. And caught up on some sleep, the jet lag had tired them out, later that afternoon when Maddie had a break she skated home and asked if they would like to come into town with her, Brits first question was _will there be cute boys _Maddie laughed _well I can't promise anything but I was planning to go to a club tonight . . . _

Brit perked up, she loved showing off in anyway possible especially on the dance floor unlike Katie and Jackie who were more timid unless you got to know them she was a very spur of the moment type of girl. She dragged them to her work place for some coffee insisting. They try crumpets. Jackie who loved English novelties or any type of good tasting food piped up_ time for afternoon tea _Katie catching on added_ do bring in the scone's dearie_ Maddie laughed as she sent their orders to the kitchen and served another customer, In-between serving people and waiting tables she told her friends about the Serpents lair and gave them directions to it. _I'll meet you their in fifteen minutes I just need to clean up and lock the doors_ Maddie wiped down the tables as they left, the quicker she got this done she could see Tom **oh shoot I just let my best friends go to a club alone, a club filled with vampires **

As she reached the club. Maddie walked into Katie, Brit and Jackie who had all gathered around a table they were staring at a boy, who was dancing with a girl Maddie realized who it was and watched him dance with the girl** so close, I wonder who she is **_Nice body_ commented Britt Jacklyn was breathless _who is he? No idea, but he is really cute _Katie looked at him dreamily, Maddie smiled as Brit piped up _cute. He is totally hot_ as she looked towards him her breath escaped her lungs he could easily be mistaken for a model hair the color of midnight fell in contrast with his bright blue eyes when he turned a bit she saw that a few strands of his hair had fallen across his eyes she had an urge to tuck it away he had stopped dancing and was talking to a girl who was beautiful but could never be a vampire her eyes were too light. She was touching his shoulder asking him something Katie broke the silence _lucky girl_ Jackie rolled her eyes Tom glanced up meeting her gaze over the girls shoulder Maddie smiled wryly at the amusement on his face at her friends faces_ he looked at you Maddie_ yelled Katie over the music Tom was walking toward them with a cheeky look on his face _hey Maddie mind if I join you _he asked her_ sure_ _guys this is Tom _she told Brit, Katie and Jackie who were looking dazed_ Tom. This is Katie, Brit and Jackie _Tom looked over the three girls' Brit caught his eye she had a dark aurora with her all black clothing long black hair and perfect figure, her eyes were dark almost so dark that you couldn't see her pupils, Katie looked a lot like Julia Stiles but prettier, she had sea green eyes and long blonde hair and freckles **an all American girl **Tom smiled to himself Jackie was cute she looked younger than the other two and was a good few inches shorter with a cute nose and brown hair he noticed that they all had dimples he felt a hand on his shoulder a grip like iron, his best friends were standing beside him _hungry? _Tom asked sure that Maddie didn't want her friends to be dinner. Maddie recognized the boys from school Joe. J.D. and Gardner she smiled uncertainly hoping they weren't looking for fast food. She felt Tom squeeze her hand. _No _answered Gardner with a smile _just looking for a little fun_ Maddie smiled looking at the guys menatly pairing them up with her friends in her head Joe was short with reddish brown hair and fun attitude he was cute and sweet J.D. was a little crazy with curly black hair and green eyes he was always up for anything fun, during the day that is Gardener was different he was smart and quiet he had wild blonde hair and brown eyes she saw him smile at Katie****Tom was introducing everyone _Joe, Gardener and J.D. This is Jackie, Katie and Brit _he put his arm around Maddie's shoulders' _you guys know Maddie, right? _As they were pairing up Maddie looked at Tom and then wearyingly told the guys to look after her friends she didn't get an answer as she was swept to the middle of the dance floor by Tom ****


End file.
